As described in U.S. Published Patent Application 2005/0028922, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,547, there is a need for systems and methods of embossing flat pieces (such as thin cards and similar materials) that prevent the embossed pieces from sticking to each other during subsequent handling. The entire disclosures of U.S. Published Patent Application 2005/0028922 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,547 are incorporated by reference for the purposes of establishing vocabulary and other context for this invention.